Where's Pinky?
|image = Pinky and Perry at City Hall.jpg |caption = Agent P and his "little dog", too |season = 4 |production = 410b |broadcast = 189 |story = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = Eddie Pittman Joshua Pruett |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = June 7, 2013 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Great Balls of Water" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Pinky goes missing, Phineas & Ferb create a machine that will amplify Buford’s senses to those of a dog’s. However, it works so well that the animal agents’ secret identities are put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Candace tries to meet up with Jeremy for lunch at City Hall but gets stuck in a mandatory tour. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) *''The History of the Tri-State Area'' End Credits Last verse of The History of the Tri-State Area Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda does not appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *First episode with Pinky's name in the title. *Third episode to have the word "Where's _____?" in the title. ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Fifth time Perry joins forces with another agent. The previous four were Agent 00-O in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", Peter the Panda in "Meapless in Seattle", the other agents in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and Lyla Lolliberry in "Sidetracked". *Third time Pinky the Chihuahua battles Doofenshmirtz. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Where's My Perry?) *It is revealed that the Tri-state Area used to be three Single-state Areas. Production Information Errors *During the song The History of the Tri-State Area, "Capitol building" is misspelled on a sign as "Capital building". *When reading down the elevator buttons, Doofenshmirtz switches the order of "Garage" and "Basement". Continuity *"Spontaneous music dioramas" showing Ain't Got Rhythm and Impress My Professor can be seen. Allusions *'"And your little dog..."' - The line in question that Doofenshmirtz says to Perry and Pinky was lifted from the 1939 MGM classic The Wizard of Oz in which Margaret Hamilton (The Wicked Witch of the West) warns Judy Garland (Dorothy) "I'll get you my pretty...and your little dog, too." This is the second time he says this, the first being the Oz parody Wizard of Odd as Doofenwitchwarlock. *'Tron' - The password to override the security door, "reindeer flotilla", is Kevin Flynn's password in the 1982 film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Pinky * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Ariel Winter as Gretchen, Additional Voices * Wayne Brady as Don (City Hall Guide) * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Django Marsh, Grey DeLisle, Mo Collins }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Unaired Episodes